Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel supply apparatus.
Related Art
In a fuel supply apparatus, a filler pipe provided to introduce a fuel to a fuel tank is generally formed from a resin for the purpose of weight reduction and is held on the vehicle body by a fixation member. A known configuration of the fixation member includes a resin pipe clamping portion provided to clamp the filler pipe and a metal fixture provided to mount the pipe clamping portion to the vehicle body (JP 2011-133003A).
This technique of holding the filler pipe causes the resin pipe clamping portion to be elastically deformed and press the filler pipe and is thus advantageous in terms of enhancing the force of holding the filler pipe. In the state that the pipe clamping portion presses the filler pipe, the pipe holding portion continuously receives a reactive force against pressing. The resin pipe clamping portion used for a long time period is likely to have creep deformation and to be significantly deformed by the reactive force caused by the creep deformation. This may result in rattling the filler pipe.